Adhesives can be produced and applied to the surface of a tooth in various ways.
EP 0 006 757 (Loctite) relates to a dental mixing tool for catalyzed two-part compositions and method for cataly zing said compositions.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,525,647 (American Dental Association) relates to a method and device for controllably affecting the reaction of dental adhesives.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,288,138 (Sun Medical) mentions an adhesive kit comprising a powdery or granular sulfinic acid or salt thereof or barbituric acid derivative adhered or absorbed to an applicator.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,450,717 (Ivoclar) refers to an applicator kit for applying a substance formed of a reaction substance and a fluid.
US 2010/0129777 (Ernst Mihlbauer) describes a kit for fixing a dental restoration material on a tooth substance. The kit contains the a) an electron-donating compound, b) a first adhesive component and c) a second adhesive component. The first and/or second adhesive component may exhibit HEMA.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,151,479 (Mukai) relates relates to a dental adhesive composition containing a) a certain aliphatic amine salt of a polymerizable phosphoric ester, at least one radial-polymerizable unsaturated monomer, such as HEMA, and c) a radical polymerization initiator.
However, there is still room for improvement especially with regard to the requirements to be fulfilled with respect to modern dental materials.